The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of impact fuze for airborne or flying objects, especially for rockets or projectiles and having a flight time-dependent time-delay between the moment of impact and the detonation of the rocket or projectile at the target.
Generally speaking, the inventive impact fuze comprises elements for measuring the flight time, elements for measuring the time-delay, and elements for setting or adjusting the time-delay as a function of the flight time of the rocket or projectile.
With a known impact fuze of this type, as disclosed in German patent publication No. 2,152,427, the detonation time-delay from the moment of impact directly depends upon the difference between charges of two capacitors. The first capacitor essentially maintains the initial charge it was given prior to launching the projectile, while the charge given to the second capacitor prior to the projectile launching is successively reduced with increasing flight time. When the impact switch is closed, the first capacitor is discharged in a defined manner by means of a resistor. The detonation occurs at a given voltage relationship between the two capacitors, preferably at equal voltage.
This prior art impact fuze has the disadvantage of containing capacitors, which impair the reliability and precision of the fuze.